It is well known from the prior art to transfer pressurized gas from a cylinder into an inflatable unit, such as a life jacket or raft, using a puncture device. When a mechanism automatically detects the presence of water or when the puncture device is manually activated, a sharp object is normally moved towards a sealing closure of the gas cylinder. The movement of the sharp object will eventually penetrate and puncture the closure and the pressurized gas flows from the gas cylinder and into the inflatable unit.
For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 5,413,247 by Glasa, describes a system wherein a sharp object is mechanically moved using a spring loaded force. Alternatively, the force needed to advance the sharp object could be provided by a pyrotechnical charge. In both cases the dimension of the sharp object will determine the size of the hole when retracted.
In addition, a German utility model DE 296 06 782 U1 describes an automatic rescue device for sea and air transport including a water sensor. A puncture device is briefly discussed, which is used to open a pressurized gas cylinder. The puncture device could be implemented as a chemical reaction unit, and more specifically be constructed as a pyrotechnical detonator situated outside the gas management device through which the gas flow when the gas cylinder is opened. A hollow needle could also be used for manually puncturing the closure of the gas cylinder if needed.